The present invention pertains generally to cycloramas used in the fields of photography and video to provide a horizon-less backdrop for the images being produced.
By definition, a cyclorama is a structure used as a background to provide the appearance of unlimited space by having no horizon or wall intersections. In the past, cyclorama structures to our knowledge have been built in situ in a permanent manner integral with a building wall and floor and using conventional building components. Accordingly, the cyclorama is costly to construct and not intended to be relocated. Further, such known construction is susceptible to damage by personnel working about the structure during a filming effort particularly the lowermost cove portions of a cyclorama.